DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicant's description) Germ cells constitute a unique tissue in multicellular animals responsible for protecting the genome and transmitting it to the next generation. Their distinctive biological properties have only begun to be understood at the molecular level in recent years due to technical advances in molecular biology and genetics. Research has just reached a point where general principles and mechanisms uniting invertebrate and vertebrate gametogenesis are beginning to emerge. This meeting aims to provide a forum to bring together researchers utilizing phylogenetically diverse vertebrate and invertebrate organisms to rapidly advance aspects of germ cell development. By holding the meeting at Cold Spring Harbor, the organizers expect to attract 250-400 participants from around the world. Participation by young faculty and postdoctoral scientists working on gametogenesis will be strongly encouraged. Six topics (seven sessions) were chosen for detailed discussion (germ plasm, germ cell migration and proliferation, meiosis, germline-soma interactions, follicle patterning, and gamete morphogenesis). All of them address subjects whose significance extends beyond the particular details of a given organism. For each session, a small core of leading scientists has been invited, but most participants will be chosen based on the submitted abstracts with the assistance of the session chair. Each speaker will make a 10-15 minute presentation of his or her recent progress followed by discussion. This format ensures that the meeting will provide a forum for junior scientists and that the most recent and important research will be featured and discussed. It should also facilitate interactions among participants using different systems.